


Temporary Confusion

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2020 [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bodyswap, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Omovember Day 13, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: There were a lot of things she expected when travelling with the Doctor.This one hadn't been on that list.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Martha Jones
Series: Omovember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Temporary Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: Writer's choice**

"Morning Doctor." Martha greeted him as she stumbled into the kitchen.

"Oh, there you are. I almost wanted to go check on you to see if you were still alive." The Time Lord smiled at her. " You sleep way too much."

"Look, that you are fine with 5 hours a week, does not give you the right to criticize our sleeping habits." She said as she sat down across of him with her toast.

"It's not my fault you lot have such inefficient biology." The Time Lord told her, bending forward. " I do have to live with it."

“Poor you.” She said in fake sympathy "No one's forcing you to travel with humans, though." Martha pointed out. 

He rose an eyebrow at that. "You’re telling me to kick you out?"

Martha kicked him under the table. "Don't twist my words, you bastard."

The Time Lord just smiled at her. 

"Where are you planning to take us today?" Martha asked as she sipped her tea.

"Not quite sure," He shrugged. "Was thinking on just putting the TARDIS on random."

"Aight, then mister." She finished her toast and stood up. "I'll go to the loo really quick, and then we can go. "

* * *

"You need the loo before we go out as well?" Martha asked as she entered the console room where the Doctor was currently steering the ship. "To be safe."

He looked up at her in surprise. "I don't need to go."

"You sure?"

The Time Lord rolled his eyes, starting the take-off sequence. "I'm absolutely sure."

* * *

Martha awoke slowly after the explosion that had happened on whatever console the Doctor had been working, she hadn't been able to get a clear explanation from him on what it was.

She felt really strange, it was as if all her nerves were triggered with input at the same time, it didn't hurt, if she focused she could just about sense some sort of strange swirling around her, it was a bit unnerving but also a bit comforting.

She let out a groan and immediately froze.

That hadn't sounded like herself, For a second she considered whether her ears had popped or something, her voice sounded lower than normal. Deciding to ignore that for now, she forced her eyes open, only to close them again with a hiss. The light overwhelming her senses. 

A second attempt was more successful 

She quickly noticed something off about her sight, she suddenly found herself capable of counting every little bump in the ceiling, Her vision suddenly seemed a lot sharper. 

Sitting up was surprisingly easy, normally it took her a bit more force. It being easier after whatever incident that had happened was, strange.

Ignoring her weird vision she took in the room. It was still the same room as they had been before the explosion happened. It looked the same as it had before the incident.

_If she could call it that._

Martha was startled by a bit of a moan coming from close to the console.

Glancing over she froze as her eyes fell on... herself?

Then she finally looked down at herself, instead of the dark-red t-shirt and jeans she expected to see she found herself wearing a very familiar blue pinstriped suit.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." It was weird to hear the Doctor's voice coming out of her own throat.

Whatever that explosion had done, it seemed to have made her switch bodies with the Doctor. 

As she waited for her body to wake up she took the rare opportunity to study her body from the outside.

Doctor?" She queried as she noticed the eyes open.

His eyes snapped over towards her and widened in shock. He quickly shot up, staring at her for a few moments

"Martha?" The Doctor lifted her hands, to examine them. "Oh!"

"We seem to have a bit of an issue." She pointed out the obvious to him.

Giving a quick nod he carefully got to his feet, with her following suit, after struggling with his long limbs for a bit, knocking her off balance.

"Ah yeah, This is a Psychographic Transformer." He informed her after quickly checking some screens. "It's specifically designed for things like this. This seemed to be the result of a short-circuit."

"Having a short-circuit allowing that to happen sounds like some bad design."

"It's more the straw that broke the camel's back. The machine is just old. The whole building as a matter of fact." He commented. "No one has been here in years."

"It doesn't look abandoned."

"Cleaning robots, also the building creates its own electricity and own water circulation. It's actually cheaper for corporates not to turn those off as they actually create more energy than necessary, leaving them with excess energy. This allowed everything to still be running. Though if you're getting a drink let the sink run for a couple of minutes." He smiled at her, though his smile didn't work quite as well as it normally did on his own body.

"Can you turn us back?" 

"Yeah, I do need to repair the Transformer first though." He turned towards her, "should take a couple of hours. After that, I can turn us normal again."

"Good, that's good. Don't think either of us wants to spend long like this."

"No, I'll just get to work."

* * *

After a few minutes of the out-of-body experience of watching her own body work on the machine, she became aware of a pressure in her abdomen, _his abdomen_. 

While feeling different from what she was used to it wasn't hard to identify what it was

"I thought you said that you didn't need to pee?" She asked him casually.

He froze for a minuscule second. "Did I?"

"Don't play games." She scolded.

Letting out a sigh, he continued working. "I'm sorry. I didn't think holding it would pose any problems."

"In other words, you didn't want to admit I was right about going before leaving."

His silence told her enough, she shifted her weight. "God, how can you stand holding it in for so long instead of using the available toilet." She grumbled. "How long did you say that I’m going to have to deal with this?"

"A few hours. My body can hold it in that long, so it shouldn't be a problem." He explained, glancing at her. "Though I think we passed toilets on our way here. So if you want you can- " He hesitated a bit, glancing at his own crotch, trying to figure out the best way to phrase it. "Take care of it." 

"That would mean that I'm going to touch-" She bit her lip, his lip.

The Time Lord turned from the console to face her. "I really don't mind what you do with my body as long as you don't cause me injury, besides you've already seen it all."

"Okay," Martha nodded in understanding, thinking back to the time he had been too ill to take care of his own needs. "I'll go find the loo then. Be right back." 

* * *

It didn't take her long to find the loos, he had been right about toilets being on the way to the TARDIS.

Contemplating the signs for a bit she finally settled on the gents, that's where this body belonged after all.

Upon entering, she discovered that the single-stall was in shambles, unusable. Leaving nothing but the urinals over. Unless she wanted to check out the ladies. She considered it for a bit.

But really when else would she have such a clear opportunity to experience this. He had pretty much given her point-blank permission to do that.

She walked over towards one of the urinals, feeling a bit nervous, but determined.

Clumsily she undid his buttons, not used to how to work his fingers. She rose an eyebrow as she noticed he was wearing pink boxer briefs, before dismissing it as not important and pulled both down past her hip, fully freeing... him.

The building was deserted no one would walk in so it was fine.

Taking a gentle grip of things she relaxed the borrowed bladder. It was quite an interesting experience, but feeling the pressure in her lower abdomen disappear, the main goal, was nice.

When she felt empty she flushed the urinal, and carefully shook him dry, before pulling his pants and trousers back up. Straightening his clothes properly, before she went to wash the hands.

* * *

"No problems?" He looked up as she came back, still working on the console.

"It went fine. Admittedly it was a bit weird but fine."

“Yeah, I know.” He nodded in understanding remembering the problems he always had after regenerations.

* * *

It took him about five hours to fix the machine, in that time he had had to excuse himself, his turn to take care of her bladder.

While inhabiting his body with the advanced senses was interesting, Martha was glad to have her own back.

"Next time do a bit more scans for potential things like this."

"Of course."


End file.
